


Hypnerotomachia2

by agtnuki



Series: Hypnerotomachia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agtnuki/pseuds/agtnuki





	

1

　もう大変だった。ティファが半狂乱になってリーブから携帯を奪い取ってマリンと一緒にエアリスエアリスお花のお姉ちゃん！と大泣きし出すわ、リーブは白目を剥いて真っ青になり、あかん、心霊体験してもうた…怖すぎる……と蹲るわ何かもうてんやわんやだった。通話先の女性の事はデンゼルも少なからず知っている。ずっと前に電話で話した事があったのだ。あれは、デンゼルを苦しめていた星痕が治る、その直前の事だった。  
マリンと手をつないで、二人でクラウドとティファの帰りを待っていた時、その電話は鳴った。  
「教会に、皆でおいで、クラウドが、待ってるよ」  
優しい、蕩ける様な美しい声だった。デンゼルはその声が自分の体に満たされて、染み渡るのを感じた。萎んでいた気力がまた湧いてくる。デンゼルはマリンの手を取ると、教会に向かって走り出した。  
その後宴会しようと集まったクラウド達とその仲間に、あの声の主は何者なのか詳しく聞くと、彼女は死者だと告げられた。  
とてもそうは思えない元気な声だったので、デンゼルはちょっと信じられなかった。うん。彼女はほがらかな人だった。とクラウドが言った。  
ずっと見守ってくれてるのよ、私達の事。きっと今も。ティファがしみじみと付け加える。デンゼルは、神様みたいな人だねエアリスさんって。と言った。  
いや、彼女は神様なんかじゃないさ。普通の人だったよ。ただ普通の人とちょっと人種が違っただけで。とクラウドがやんわりと否定した。  
皆神妙な顔つきになってクラウドを見た。ああ、そうだったな、手前の言う通りだよ、クラウド。シドがクラウドの肩を叩きながら笑った。他の仲間達も頷いたり、そうだったねえと懐かしそうに同意を述べたりした。つまり、そう言う事だった。  
要するに、神様じゃないけど、優しい神様みたいな事を、誰かの為にしてしまえる人だっのだ。エアリスと言う女性は。  
そしてそれは今もそうらしかった。ティファは最初こそ取り乱して、クラウド死んじゃうの？とかセフィロスのせいなの？とか沢山疑問を吐き出しながら泣いていたが、  
だんだんと電話向こうのエアリスに宥められて、平生を取り戻しつつある様だった。  
「うん、うん……分かった。うん……エアリス、ありがとう」  
ティファは涙を拭うと、ごめん、取り乱して。代わるね、と言って携帯をリーブに差し出した。リーブが立ち上がって携帯を受け取った。  
「代わりました。リーブです」  
リーブは緊張した面持ちで携帯を耳に当てた。何度目かの短い返事の後、胸ポケットから手帳を取り出して何事か書き付けた。  
「はい、それはこちらでも把握済みです。はい。セフィロスが。そうですか、やはり……は？それは…そんな事が出来るんですか？それがクラウドさんの体内に？はい」  
リーブは何かを更に手帳に書き付けている。デンゼルは首を伸ばしてそっと手帳を盗み見た。最終手段。クリスタル。魂。分離。肉体。保存。そんな文字が見て取れた。  
焦れたバレットがオイ、エアリスはどうしろって言ってんだ、俺にも聞かせろと詰め寄った。とうちゃんちょっと黙ってて。だっ、だってよう、マリン。  
リーブはそれを手で制しながら続ける。分かりました、こちらも善処いたします。これからまた通話は可能ですか？では、難しいと。そうですか。残念です。いえ、無理をなさらないで下さい。  
申し訳ありません、本来なら我々のみで解決せねばならん事を。はい。なるべく邪魔をしない様つとめます。では。  
ブツンと携帯の通話が切れる音がした。リーブは携帯をポケットにしまうと、手帳も閉じて胸ポケットにしまった。バレットが痺れを切らして説明を待っている。で、どうなるんだ。死んじまうのかよ、クラウドは。  
「……このまま、何もしなければ、そうなるでしょう。エアリスさんはセフィロスがクラウドさんを“引っ張っている”と言いました」  
「引っ張る？」  
はい、とリーブが頷く。エアリスの話はこうだ。  
セフィロスの復活にはクラウドが必要だ。彼が老いさらばえて死ぬ事はない。何故なら“彼の記憶自身”がセフィロスの核であるからだ。  
しかし復活してもこう何度も倒されては敵わない。何とかクラウドを昔の様に従順な人形に出来ないものか。彼の大切なものを奪い尽くし精神崩壊に導く作戦は失敗した。その前にセフィロスが倒されてしまった。  
ジェノバは考えた。そしてある賭けに出た。クラウドの肉体を意図的に崩落させてみよう。見本は劣化現象だ。肉体をぎりぎまで崩壊させて、魂がライフストリームに溶け出す直前に、記憶ごと取り込もうと言うのだ。  
これは大きな賭けだった。失敗すればジェノバはセフィロスを永遠に失う事になる。この計画に気がついた星は焦った。星だってジェノバに対する切り札を無くしてしまうのは困る。  
可能ならクラウドをずっと地上に留めて置きたい。セフィロスとジェノバが磨耗していなくなるまで。それがクラウドの宿命だ。星はエアリスに相談した。どうしよう？  
エアリスは前々から、クラウドにそんな宿命を科すなんて事は快く思っていなかったし、その事で星に苦言を呈してもいた。どうしようって、それ以前の、話でしょ？  
クラウドにこれ以上そんな責め苦を負わせるなんて！(そうだそうだ！と後ろからザックスが野次を飛ばしていたが、この部分は余計なので、リーブには話していない)  
星は言う。まあ、それは脇に置いといて、脇に置いといてじゃありません！星は言う。まあ、いいから、ちょっと知恵と力貸してよ。  
エアリスは深い溜息をついた。こうなってしまうと星はもう滅茶苦茶に頑固で自分本位だ。そりゃそうだ、だって星だもの。自分本位で何が悪いんだ。  
結局エアリスは知恵を捻って策を弄し、また星と星の上に生きる者の架け橋になる事になった。それでなくても最近セフィロスは黒いライフストリームを蓄えて、元気が良いのだ。押さえ込むのも一苦労だ。  
彼女がいくら星の力を使えるからといって、そう都合良く何でも出来る訳では無い。リーブに電話をかけたのは、もしもジェノバに隙を突かれた場合、その確率は本当に低いけれど、有り得ない話ではない。その場合の、地上で出来る最終手段を伝える為だった。  
エアリスはこの手段を本当に使いたく無かったし伝えたくも無かったが、何せジェノバは狡猾なので、目を放したほんの僅かな隙にクラウドの肉体を突き崩されるかもしれない。  
そうなったら一巻の終わりだ。人も世界も星自身も全て終わってしまうだろう。そうならない為に、用意してある本当に本当の最終手段だ。その手段はクラウドを引き裂く事になるだろう。酷い痛みを伴わせる事だろう。  
それをリーブに頼むのは、本当に心苦しかったが、彼は戸惑わず承知してくれた。  
「最終手段って、何？」  
ティファがいぶかしみながら尋ねる。どうやらティファにも知らされていないらしい。そうだろう。とリーブは思った。クラウドを愛しているティファに、それを言うには酷すぎる。それを言ってしまえば、ティファは多分、クラウドを連れて逃げだしてしまうだろう。  
もちろんリーブだってクラウドが好きだ。リーブ本人があの旅に同行した訳ではないし、色々複雑な思いも持っている。でもそれを差し引いたって、皆の事も、クラウドの事も、今でも本当に大切な仲間だと思っている。出来れば幸せになって欲しいし、彼らが幸せになるなら何でもしたいと思う。  
けれども、世界の安寧と、クラウド自身の幸せのどちらを選ぶかと言われれば、リーブは迷わずクラウドを生贄にして、世界の安寧を取るだろう。例えクラウドや他の仲間達に恨まれる事になっても。だから、ティファには言えなかった。どうしても。  
「今はまだ……皆さんに説明する事ができません。それに、最終手段を選ぶ時は、来ない確率の方が高いんです。いらぬ心配を…かけたくありません」  
「リーブ、何なの話して、お願い」  
ティファがリーブににじり寄った。瞳には困惑の色が浮かんでいる。エアリスがリーブに言えて、私に言えない事って一体何なの？  
リーブが安心させる様にティファの肩に手を置いた。  
「そんな曖昧な事より、ティファさん。よく聞いてください。これから長丁場になりますから、貴女の支える力が必要です。クラウドさんのパートナーである、貴女の力が。他の何よりも」  
ティファは暫く考えを逡巡させていたが、ややあって諦めた様に一つ溜息をついた。それから意を決っして顔を上げると、凛とした口調で、分かったわ。と言った。

2  
　もう大変だった。ティファが半狂乱になってリーブから携帯を奪い取ってマリンと一緒にエアリスエアリスお花のお姉ちゃん！と大泣きし出すわ、リーブは白目を剥いて真っ青になり、あかん、心霊体験してもうた…怖すぎる……と蹲るわ何かもうてんやわんやだった。通話先の女性の事はデンゼルも少なからず知っている。ずっと前に電話で話した事があったのだ。あれは、デンゼルを苦しめていた星痕が治る、その直前の事だった。  
マリンと手をつないで、二人でクラウドとティファの帰りを待っていた時、その電話は鳴った。  
「教会に、皆でおいで、クラウドが、待ってるよ」  
優しい、蕩ける様な美しい声だった。デンゼルはその声が自分の体に満たされて、染み渡るのを感じた。萎んでいた気力がまた湧いてくる。デンゼルはマリンの手を取ると、教会に向かって走り出した。  
その後宴会しようと集まったクラウド達とその仲間に、あの声の主は何者なのか詳しく聞くと、彼女は死者だと告げられた。  
とてもそうは思えない元気な声だったので、デンゼルはちょっと信じられなかった。うん。彼女はほがらかな人だった。とクラウドが言った。  
ずっと見守ってくれてるのよ、私達の事。きっと今も。ティファがしみじみと付け加える。デンゼルは、神様みたいな人だねエアリスさんって。と言った。  
いや、彼女は神様なんかじゃないさ。普通の人だったよ。ただ普通の人とちょっと人種が違っただけで。とクラウドがやんわりと否定した。  
皆神妙な顔つきになってクラウドを見た。ああ、そうだったな、手前の言う通りだよ、クラウド。シドがクラウドの肩を叩きながら笑った。他の仲間達も頷いたり、そうだったねえと懐かしそうに同意を述べたりした。つまり、そう言う事だった。  
要するに、神様じゃないけど、優しい神様みたいな事を、誰かの為にしてしまえる人だっのだ。エアリスと言う女性は。  
そしてそれは今もそうらしかった。ティファは最初こそ取り乱して、クラウド死んじゃうの？とかセフィロスのせいなの？とか沢山疑問を吐き出しながら泣いていたが、  
だんだんと電話向こうのエアリスに宥められて、平生を取り戻しつつある様だった。  
「うん、うん……分かった。うん……エアリス、ありがとう」  
ティファは涙を拭うと、ごめん、取り乱して。代わるね、と言って携帯をリーブに差し出した。リーブが立ち上がって携帯を受け取った。  
「代わりました。リーブです」  
リーブは緊張した面持ちで携帯を耳に当てた。何度目かの短い返事の後、胸ポケットから手帳を取り出して何事か書き付けた。  
「はい、それはこちらでも把握済みです。はい。セフィロスが。そうですか、やはり……は？それは…そんな事が出来るんですか？それがクラウドさんの体内に？はい」  
リーブは何かを更に手帳に書き付けている。デンゼルは首を伸ばしてそっと手帳を盗み見た。最終手段。クリスタル。魂。分離。肉体。保存。そんな文字が見て取れた。  
焦れたバレットがオイ、エアリスはどうしろって言ってんだ、俺にも聞かせろと詰め寄った。とうちゃんちょっと黙ってて。だっ、だってよう、マリン。  
リーブはそれを手で制しながら続ける。分かりました、こちらも善処いたします。これからまた通話は可能ですか？では、難しいと。そうですか。残念です。いえ、無理をなさらないで下さい。  
申し訳ありません、本来なら我々のみで解決せねばならん事を。はい。なるべく邪魔をしない様つとめます。では。  
ブツンと携帯の通話が切れる音がした。リーブは携帯をポケットにしまうと、手帳も閉じて胸ポケットにしまった。バレットが痺れを切らして説明を待っている。で、どうなるんだ。死んじまうのかよ、クラウドは。  
「……このまま、何もしなければ、そうなるでしょう。エアリスさんはセフィロスがクラウドさんを“引っ張っている”と言いました」  
「引っ張る？」  
はい、とリーブが頷く。エアリスの話はこうだ。  
セフィロスの復活にはクラウドが必要だ。彼が老いさらばえて死ぬ事はない。何故なら“彼の記憶自身”がセフィロスの核であるからだ。  
しかし復活してもこう何度も倒されては敵わない。何とかクラウドを昔の様に従順な人形に出来ないものか。彼の大切なものを奪い尽くし精神崩壊に導く作戦は失敗した。その前にセフィロスが倒されてしまった。  
ジェノバは考えた。そしてある賭けに出た。クラウドの肉体を意図的に崩落させてみよう。見本は劣化現象だ。肉体をぎりぎまで崩壊させて、魂がライフストリームに溶け出す直前に、記憶ごと取り込もうと言うのだ。  
これは大きな賭けだった。失敗すればジェノバはセフィロスを永遠に失う事になる。この計画に気がついた星は焦った。星だってジェノバに対する切り札を無くしてしまうのは困る。  
可能ならクラウドをずっと地上に留めて置きたい。セフィロスとジェノバが磨耗していなくなるまで。それがクラウドの宿命だ。星はエアリスに相談した。どうしよう？  
エアリスは前々から、クラウドにそんな宿命を科すなんて事は快く思っていなかったし、その事で星に苦言を呈してもいた。どうしようって、それ以前の、話でしょ？  
クラウドにこれ以上そんな責め苦を負わせるなんて！(そうだそうだ！と後ろからザックスが野次を飛ばしていたが、この部分は余計なので、リーブには話していない)  
星は言う。まあ、それは脇に置いといて、脇に置いといてじゃありません！星は言う。まあ、いいから、ちょっと知恵と力貸してよ。  
エアリスは深い溜息をついた。こうなってしまうと星はもう滅茶苦茶に頑固で自分本位だ。そりゃそうだ、だって星だもの。自分本位で何が悪いんだ。  
結局エアリスは知恵を捻って策を弄し、また星と星の上に生きる者の架け橋になる事になった。それでなくても最近セフィロスは黒いライフストリームを蓄えて、元気が良いのだ。押さえ込むのも一苦労だ。  
彼女がいくら星の力を使えるからといって、そう都合良く何でも出来る訳では無い。リーブに電話をかけたのは、もしもジェノバに隙を突かれた場合、その確率は本当に低いけれど、有り得ない話ではない。その場合の、地上で出来る最終手段を伝える為だった。  
エアリスはこの手段を本当に使いたく無かったし伝えたくも無かったが、何せジェノバは狡猾なので、目を放したほんの僅かな隙にクラウドの肉体を突き崩されるかもしれない。  
そうなったら一巻の終わりだ。人も世界も星自身も全て終わってしまうだろう。そうならない為に、用意してある本当に本当の最終手段だ。その手段はクラウドを引き裂く事になるだろう。酷い痛みを伴わせる事だろう。  
それをリーブに頼むのは、本当に心苦しかったが、彼は戸惑わず承知してくれた。  
「最終手段って、何？」  
ティファがいぶかしみながら尋ねる。どうやらティファにも知らされていないらしい。そうだろう。とリーブは思った。クラウドを愛しているティファに、それを言うには酷すぎる。それを言ってしまえば、ティファは多分、クラウドを連れて逃げだしてしまうだろう。  
もちろんリーブだってクラウドが好きだ。リーブ本人があの旅に同行した訳ではないし、色々複雑な思いも持っている。でもそれを差し引いたって、皆の事も、クラウドの事も、今でも本当に大切な仲間だと思っている。出来れば幸せになって欲しいし、彼らが幸せになるなら何でもしたいと思う。  
けれども、世界の安寧と、クラウド自身の幸せのどちらを選ぶかと言われれば、リーブは迷わずクラウドを生贄にして、世界の安寧を取るだろう。例えクラウドや他の仲間達に恨まれる事になっても。だから、ティファには言えなかった。どうしても。  
「今はまだ……皆さんに説明する事ができません。それに、最終手段を選ぶ時は、来ない確率の方が高いんです。いらぬ心配を…かけたくありません」  
「リーブ、何なの話して、お願い」  
ティファがリーブににじり寄った。瞳には困惑の色が浮かんでいる。エアリスがリーブに言えて、私に言えない事って一体何なの？  
リーブが安心させる様にティファの肩に手を置いた。  
「そんな曖昧な事より、ティファさん。よく聞いてください。これから長丁場になりますから、貴女の支える力が必要です。クラウドさんのパートナーである、貴女の力が。他の何よりも」  
ティファは暫く考えを逡巡させていたが、ややあって諦めた様に一つ溜息をついた。それから意を決っして顔を上げると、凛とした口調で、分かったわ。と言った。

 

3  
クラウドの入院している施設へ、デンゼルはバイクを走らせた。後ろでデンゼルに手を回して掴ったティファが叫ぶ様に言った。  
「ひとりぼっちが嫌なのよ。クラウドは」  
ティファは続ける。だからあんなにお得意様が多かったのよ、よっぽどじゃなきゃ断れなかったのね、仕事。  
そうなのだ。クラウドは基本的に無口だし気安く笑わないし、デンゼルから見ても、お世辞にも親しみやすい人物とは言えない。これで十人前の容姿ならまだ何とかなったが、スタイルもいいし顔は男から見たって美人と言えるくらい整っていた。  
背はデンゼルより少し小さかったが(これについてはデンゼル追い抜かされて、喜びながら悔しがると言う器用な事をやっていた。普段自己主張の少ないクラウドだが、相当悔しかったらしい)本当に綺麗な人だった。  
とにかくそれが近寄りがたさに拍車をかけている。とっつき難い人ですね、なんて言われたら否定できない。一見すると独りでも生きていける人種に見える。でもそれは上辺だけの事で、  
深く付き合ってみると中身はごく素朴で、その上どうしようもない寂しがり屋だと分かってくる。しかし、彼はそう言う面を誰彼と見せびらかせる様な人では無いので、結局他人の目に冷たく映るのだ。  
勿論彼も他人に歩み寄る努力をしていなかった訳ではない。ティファが言うには、その昔は今よりもっと針みたいにツンツンしていて、寂しがり屋なのも随分、分かり難かったそうだ。  
と言うか、クラウド自身、独りでもずっと大丈夫だと思い込んでいたらしい。だから今こんなんでも、大分丸くなったのだ。大分歩み寄っているのだ、クラウドは。それが仕事ぶりにも滲み出て、あんなに惜しまれていたのだ。  
「そこ、右ね」  
ティファがデンゼルに指図する。いつしかバイクはエッジを抜けて森に差し掛かっていた。  
道の向こうに大きな門が見える。森の洋館入り口って感じだ。リーブはクラウドの為に作った施設と言っていたが、こんな所にクラウドが居るのだろうか。洋館とかそう言うのは、クラウドはあんまり好きじゃない。  
古い建物が嫌いと言う訳じゃなくて、洋館の“洋館”という雰囲気が苦手らしかった。そう言うものを見ると、檻に入れられて体を弄繰り回された五年間をどうしても思い出すらしかった。  
門を抜けて中へ入ると、デンゼルの懸念は良い意味で裏切られた。そこにあったのは洋館などでは無く、近代的な白い建物だった。丸い形をした棟が幾棟か連なっている。  
芝生が敷いてある手入れの行き届いた庭はちょうど良い大きさで、駐車スペースにはちょっと広いくらいだ。メイドらしき格好の女性が腰をかがめて花の世話をしている。  
デンゼルは庭の隅っこにバイクを止めると建物を見渡した。夕日に照らされて全体が赤く染まっている。  
「あそこが病室、その横がお医者さん達の研究棟、居住棟と食堂、宿泊棟。小さいけど娯楽施設もあるわよ」  
ティファが指差しながらデンゼルに説明する。  
「すごいとこだね。全然病院っぽくないし」  
「うん、私もびっくり」  
クラウドは病院の、特に病室というものがちょっと苦手だ。デンゼルとマリンを予防注射に連れて行った時なんか普段口数が少ないのが更に減って昔のRPGの主人公みたいにはいといいえしか言わなくなって困った事がある。  
施設は至る所にリーブの心尽くしが見て取れた。クラウドのそういう性格を考慮してこの施設が作られているのは明白だった。  
つるんとした側面に窓が並んでいて、一箇所だけ大きな石造りのテラスが突き出ている。病室だ。あそこからなら庭が良く見えるだろうと思われた。  
でかい窓だな、と思って見ているとテラスの奥から誰かがひょっこり現れた。夕日に照らされたその人物を見止めてデンゼルは声を上げた。  
「あっ、クラウド」  
クラウドもデンゼルに気がついた様で、鷹揚に腕を上げるとこちらに手を振った。寝巻きの様な襟の大きく刳れた服を着ていて、手を振るたびに肩口から白いものがちらちら見えた。包帯だ。  
こら、と背後で声が上がる。ティファだ。  
「あんまり肩動かしちゃ駄目って言われてるでしょクラウド」  
クラウドが肩を竦める。ごめんと小さい声が上から降って来て、クラウドの姿がテラスから消えた。  
ティファが行きましょ、とデンゼルの肩を押した。玄関階段を上がると両開きのドアがあって、ティファがノックするとすうっと開いた。  
中からいらっしゃいませと声がかかる。見るとスーツを着た初老の男性がドアの傍に控えていて、ティファとデンゼルに一礼した後、お荷物をお持ちいたしますと静かに言った。  
デンゼルはちょっと面食らって、いえ、結構です。と断ったが、びっくりして語気を荒らげてしまった事に気がついて、すぐすいませんと小さく謝った。  
男性はデンゼルの様子に驚きもせず、いいえ、こちらこそ差し出がましい真似をいたしました。申し訳ありません。と流れる様に述べると、今まで幾人もの人を安心させて来たであろう柔和な顔つきを綻ばせて微笑した。  
あの、ジーヴズさん、この子うちのデンゼルと言います。ティファが助け舟を出す様に言った。  
「存じ上げております。わたくし、当施設におきましてクラウドさんのお世話を仰せつかっております、バトラーで御座います。お気軽に、ジーヴズとお呼び下さいませ」  
「は、はぁ、バ、トラー……執事さん」  
リーブ局長は用意周到だ。やる時は完璧にやりたがる方だ。それでもって、周到すぎて周囲をびっくりさせてしまう事がある。こんな風に。  
デンゼルが固まっていると、ジーヴズが「クラウドさんがお二階でお待ちでございます」と促す様に言った。  
ティファが行きましょとデンゼルの袖を引っ張る。デンゼルは引っ張られながら二階へ歩き出した。ティファは絨毯の敷かれた廊下のちょうど中ほどにある部屋の前で止まると、ここよと言った。  
ここでいつのまにかジーヴズが横に立っていて、失礼致します、とドアをノックしてドアノブに手を掛けたので、デンゼルは二度びっくりする事になった。なんと言うか、気配の無い執事だ。  
部屋の中から了承の声がして、ジーヴズがドアを開ける。ティファがありがとうと言いながら部屋に入ったので、デンゼルも続いて部屋へ入った。

そこは広い部屋だった。天井は円くなっており、青空の絵が描かれていた。部屋の真ん中にチェストと大きなベッドがあって、クラウドがちょこなんと座っている。  
クラウドは部屋に入ってきたデンゼルを見ると、やあ、来たなと声をかけた。  
デンゼルは正直ほっとしてクラウドを見た。顔色は悪いが、声にはまだ張りがあった。調子どう？ん、まあまあかな。そう。あの、これ、職場の皆からお見舞い。  
「職場って、WROの？」  
「うん」  
「すこいな、それ全部？」  
「そうだよ、色々入ってる」  
クラウド相変わらず超人気者だよ、といいながらデンゼルはクラウドに近づくと、袋の中身を一つ寛げて見せた。  
クラウドが袋の中を覗き込んで手を差し入れる。金色の頭が揺れて、真っ白い項とその下の肩と白い包帯、続いて片側だけ不自然に盛り上がった背中が見えた。  
その瞬間、かっと頬が熱くなるのをデンゼルは感じた。体の芯が熱を帯びて痺れる。まただ。頭の奥から湧き上がる様に声がした。翼が無い。翼は何処だ。翼は。  
色々あるな、お、PSPだ。ソフトもある。悪いなこんなものまで。帰ったら皆に礼を言っておいてくれ、デンゼル。クラウドの声がわぁんと反響してデンゼルを包んだ。  
デンゼル、デンゼル、デンゼル。呼ばれる度に甘い痺れが深くなる。すごい。もっと名前を呼んで欲しい。ああそれにしても、勿体無い、翼、何処だ、翼……  
「……翼、何処に行ったの」  
「ああ、今朝取ったんだ。小さかったから、短い手術で済んだ。お前が見舞いに来てくれるまでに目が覚めて良かったよ」  
「……取っちゃったんだ……」  
「うん、劣化を一時でも留める事が出来るとか何とか」  
「それがね、聞いてよデンゼル、もう新しいのが皮膚の下に出来かかっててね、お医者さん達また明日切るって言うの」  
いくらクラウドが体力あるからって無茶言うわよね、ほんと、文句言ってやったの、私。ティファが横から言う。  
デンゼルはゴクリと生唾を飲み込んだ。  
「翼、あるんだ、その下に」  
「触ってみるか？ほら」  
クラウドが体を捻って背中をこちらへ向けた。いいの？大丈夫？とティファが心配そうに言う。ああ、痛み止めが効いてるし、本当に出来かかりだから。まだ触っても平気だよ。  
デンゼルはゆっくりとクラウドの背中に手を伸ばした。近づく指先が燃える様に熱い。触りたい。触ってその存在を確かめたい。爪をたてて皮膚を引き裂き、引きずり出して感触を味わいたい。  
駄目だ。デンゼルは自分で自分の手首を掴むと、ぎゅっと掌を握って引き止めた。クラウドとティファが驚いた様にデンゼルの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「おい、どうしたんだデンゼル」  
「やだ顔真っ赤よ、熱でもあるのかしら」  
「どれどれ、見せて見ろ」  
「いい！！」  
デンゼルは咄嗟にクラウドの手を振り払って叫んだ。クラウドがびくっと肩を竦める。  
「デンゼル……？」  
「ご、ごめん、俺帰る、明日仕事だから」  
「えっ、もう帰るの？本当に大丈夫？ねぇ、もう少し……」  
「大丈夫！ティファ、俺下で待ってるから」  
デンゼルはおたおたと部屋を出ようとした。心配そうなティファの顔がちらりと見えた。  
「じゃあ、先に帰ってて、私、もう少しここに居るわ。帰りはWROの車に送ってもらうから」  
「わかった」  
振り返らずに言うデンゼルの背中に、クラウドの声がかかった。  
「また来いよ」  
「うん」  
デンゼルは病室のドアを閉めて外へ出た。執事さんはいなかった。うろたえた姿を見られなくて良かった。今あの何でも分かっている様な微笑で向かえられたら、自分の心根の汚さに本当に参ってしまいそうだ。  
(クラウド……ごめん…)  
本当に自分は何をやっているのだろう。元気付けようと見舞いに来たはずが、逆に心配されてしまった。情けなさ過ぎる。  
それに病身のクラウドに催したあの劣情！デンゼルはドアに額を擦り付けて息を吐いた。俺はおかしい。今までこんな異常な欲望をクラウドに抱いた事なんてなかったのに。  
勿論デンゼルはクラウドの弱さを知った今でも、彼を尊敬しているし、カッコいいと思っている。昔は独り占めしたくて、休日になると必要以上に纏わりついたりもしたけど、  
でもそれはこんな欲望に喚起されての事ではなくて、もっと純粋な、弟が兄を慕うような感情から来ていたはずだ。間違ってもこんな変態性欲に基くものじゃない。  
俺は変だ。いったい何時からこんな……そうだ、あの日、クラウドの体を引き裂いて生まれた翼を見た日から、おかしい。  
ドアの向こうからクラウドとティファの話し声がする。あいつどうしちゃったんだ。変ね、風邪でも引いたのかしら。子ども扱いしたから怒らせちゃったのかな、弱ったな反抗期か？  
どうやら二人とも自分達の養い子の如何わしい変調に気がついてはいないらしく、デンゼルはほっと胸を撫で下ろした。  
(ああもう、クラウド、優しいクラウド、綺麗なクラウド)  
デンゼルは堪らず頭を抱えた。両手で髪を掻き回す。頭の奥から声がする。クラウド。まただ。誰なんだ。お前誰なんだ。声は答えない。声は段々大きくなる。クラウド。クラウド。  
俺は。クラウドは私のもの。私の。違う俺は。俺はクラウドが好きだけど、俺の好きはそんな好きじゃない。声が頭いっぱいに響いている。クラウドを、どうしたいんだ。  
ひとつに。えっ？。ひとつになりたい。そうだひとつになりたい。クラウドとひとつになりたい。クラウドとまざりあいたい。  
血も骨も体中私の匂いで満たしつくして息もつけなくさせてしまいたい。私のクラウド。私だけの。私の。おれの。俺のクラウド。声がデンゼルの思考と混じりあい熔けて合致する。  
どちらが自分がわからなくなる。クラウド、わたしは、おれは、おれは、おれは、おれは。  
「おれは、クラウドをおれのものにしたい」  
デンゼルが顔を上げて呟いた。密やかな、だが、はっきりとした口調だった。デンゼルは踵を返して歩きだす。外は暗く、日が暮れて夜になっていた。  
月影の落ちた廊下を歩いていくデンゼルの、その瞳の瞳孔が、縦に裂け、猫の目様にぎゅっとすぼまっているのは、誰一人見ぬ事だった。


End file.
